


Not Him

by tornbetweentandj



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kuron, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Spoilers, clone!shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornbetweentandj/pseuds/tornbetweentandj
Summary: Keith is so happy that Shiro is home. But something isn’t right. By telling the team what’s going on, he also ends up revealing a little bit too much.





	Not Him

Keith decided to go check on Shiro. He had been in his room all day and had skipped out on training. Keith wanted to make sure he was okay. He walked the long halls of the castle until he reached Shiro’s room. He reached up and knocked on the door, the sounds echoing through the hall.  
“Shiro?” Keith asked.   
“Who is it?” Shiro replied.   
His heart dropped. Why didn’t Shiro recognize his voice automatically?  
“Um. It’s me. Keith?”  
“Oh okay. Come in.”  
The doors slid open and Keith stepped inside. This was only the 2nd time he had been in Shiros room since he found him almost dead in the middle of space. Nothing seemed like it had been touched since then.   
“How are you?” Keith asked.   
“Fine. Yourself?” was the half-hearted reply.   
“I’m good I guess.”   
Keith waited for Shiro to question what he said and reply with a worried, “you guess?”  
But he didn’t.   
Keith walked over to Shiro and sat down next to him. The older jumped at the slight movement of the bed beneath him. Keith reached for Shiro’s hand and had just barely touched it when he quickly drew his hand back. Shiros hand wasn’t the usual comforting warmth that he always had. It was cold.   
Keith tried to brush it off. But then he saw Shiro admiring the gloves that he was wearing. These were the gloves that Shiro had given to him right before he left for the Kerberos mission as a promise that he would be back. But that wasn’t the only thing that was used as a promise of Shiros return. Keith smiled at the thought of it.   
“Nice gloves” said Shiro. “Where’d you get them?”  
Keith’s heart stopped. He quickly looked up and into Shiros eyes. His eyes were no longer the eyes of the man that Keith felt so strongly about. They were different. Keith’s own eyes widened and he quickly stood up.   
“I’ve. Um. I’ve got to go.” Keith said. And he hastily ran out the door and towards the control room of the ship.   
Keith felt like he could trip over his own feet but he didn’t. His legs somehow working in his favor. Keith’s heart was pounding. He could barely think. So many thoughts were screaming at him inside his head. “That’s not Shiro” was the one thought that was constant. Keith realized that he had always had some negative feeling whenever he was around Shiro since he had saved him but he hadn’t noticed it until now. He now realized that nothing Shiro had done these past couple of months was Shiro at all. Things he did-from his laugh, to the way he ate-had been similar but different-only noticeable if you really knew him. And Keith did. He was just too blind by the excitement of Shiro’s return to put two and two together.   
He could see the two doors of the control room at the end of the hall. He got close to them, and thought for a moment that he would crash into them, at the speed he was running. But they opened just in time and Keith came stumbling in.   
“Guys. Something’s wrong. That’s not Shiro in there. I don’t know who it is, but it’s not him.” Keith wheezed out. He could barely breath.   
“Woah woah. Calm down buddy. Take it easy.” Said Lance, not too concerned.   
No one was concerned. Had they not just heard what he had said??  
“Yes. Let’s calm down and not start jumping to conclusions.” assured Allura.   
“How can I take it easy??? That’s not Shiro!!” Keith yelled.   
“Dude. That’s obviously Shiro?” said Hunk “Who else would that be? He’s got the same hair, the same eyes, the same voice. Bro. That’s Shiro. You need to calm down and take a breather.”  
Keith couldn’t believe what was happening. How could they not believe him?!? Keith never told a lie. Why would he be lying now? His whole world was crashing down around him and no one seemed to care. Keith took a big breath, his voice becoming horse.   
“But he doesn’t have the same laugh. That laugh that could make flowers grow when you hear it. It’s not the same. He doesn’t have the same smile. It’s forced. Even though Shiro didn’t smile much, when he did you knew that he meant it. And his touch. It’s not the same. It’s cold.”   
There was no stopping Keith now. The words were rolling off his tongue.   
“I KNOW Shiro! I spent years with him by my side. Years bonding with him and learning everything there is to know about Shiro. From what he likes on his waffles to his favorite thing to do on a lazy Sunday afternoon. I know the crack in his voice when he’s on the verge of tears. I know the tremble in his voice when he’s scared. I know all his different laughs for all the different things that he finds funny.   
Keith was choking back tears this whole time, but at this moment, he just let them come. A whole wave of emotions rushing through him and out of his eyes.   
“I knew that the way his voice was on July 27th 2132 at 5:52pm when he left earth- when he left ME, was the voice of someone terrified that they were not going to come back. That’s NOT my Shiro!”  
There was silence. It was just for a moment, but it seemed like hours.   
His team was staring at him in shock, he could feel like his heart could rip out at any second. He couldn’t believe he just said that. Now everyone knew. They now knew he felt strongly about Shiro. How could he have let that happen? He exhaled a shaky breath. Tears were still streaming down his face. He quickly turned on his heel and ran out the door, going off into the darkness of the castle hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you want me to continue!


End file.
